villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Olrox
Olrox (the incorrect romanization of Orlok) is an immensely powerful Vampire Lord who serves as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. He is based on Count Orlok from Murnau's 1922 movie Nosferatu, who was in turn heavily based on Bram Stoker's Dracula. Much like the movie and book characters they are based on, Olrox shares similarities with Count Dracula. He returns as the main villain of the novel Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss. An unrelated character with the same name appears in the reboot game Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Characteristics Olrox's character was never fully defined and much has to be guessed. The Enemy Data states that he is a Vampire Lord wielding considerable powers of Dark Magic, who rules the upper part of the Castlevania. He is one of the few bosses able to take a mightier form, aside from Dracula and Death, the franchise's main villains. Olrox resides in a large and luxurious wing of the Castle named after him: the Olrox's Quarters, which include lavish corridors, dungeons, a villa and a courtyard with a bloody fountain. Whether the "upper part of the Castle" under his control only includes Olrox's Quarters or a larger part is not explained. He might share control over the Castle with Richter Belmont, whom Shaft brainwashed, or even that he is the real ruler with Richter as but a puppet-king. Given his second form, his status as an extremely powerful Vampire Lord and the large part of the Castle built for him, he seems to be a very close and high-ranking follower of the Count, and even related to him in some ways. However, he never reappears in any other game and his role is never fully explained, leading to much fan-speculation. Personality Olrox has no dialogue, but given his posture and his formal greeting to Alucard, Dracula's son and the primary protagonist, he seems poised, regal and courteous, yet ruthless in battle. The novel develops his personality and motivations. While Olrox is cruel, uncaring and confident, he is not outright sadistic, and "lives" (so to speak) for the thrill: Thrill of battles of course, bearing no grudge to his victor as long as he gets a good fight, but also thrill of knowledge, as he is willing to start experiments just to watch the result unfold. Like Dracula and Death, he is a very skilled manipulator and strategist, swaying people with inspiring words and promises, and devising traps and counters should he face a dangerous foe. He regards humans as preys and foes, but finds them intriguing and entertaining. Biography ''Symphony of the Night'' Olrox awaits Alucard seating by a large table in his dining room, and makes a polite gesture, as if inviting him to dine, before engaging a fight. Olrox is a formidable enemy who can proves pretty hard to defeat, in both forms. He is at level 25 and has 666 life-points (a nod to his Evil nature). Using Dark related attacks do little damage, but casting the spell "Hellfire" (Dracula's signature fireballs) proves very useful against both forms, to strike him and destroy his attacks. He can leap backwards, hover over the ground and teleport to avoid Alucard's blows and he attacks him with magic. (Striking him after he attacks or while he is hovering are the best ways to deal with him.) He calls forth a swarm of bats and infuses them with purplish dark energy, which proves pretty tricky to avoid. He opens a dark gate to release a swarm of ghostly skulls that track Alucard down without end and must be destroyed. (The Bible subweapon being quite useful here.) His most dangerous attack summons tormented souls erupting from the ground, under the shape of large pillars of energy. (Alucard must stand between two souls.) After a while, he stops calling his bats and instead shoots a powerful beam, which can be avoided by crouching. When wounded enough, Olrox transforms into a huge reptilian monster, who can elongate his forearms to punch Alucard or jump to crush him. He primarily attacks by firing a beam that causes a fiery wave to erupt from the ground on its wake, and a stream of fireballs. Alucard must step away from the beam's wake and can guard against the fireballs, then attack afterwards; and he must avoid getting trapped into the corners. The more Alucard wounds him, the more dangerous his attacks become. He will start firing several beams in succession, (up to four) and bigger, continuous streams of fireballs; (which culminates into an extremely fast-paced onslaught of fireballs, very hard to block and nearly impossible to dodge). Castlevania Novel: Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss Olrox is the primary antagonist of this semi-canon novel set in 2037, one year after the events of the game Dawn of Sorrow. Dracula has been destroyed for good in 1999, and the Castlevania has been sealed in an eclipse. Since then many have tried to become the new King of the Night. Meanwhile Soma Cruz, Dracula's reincarnation who wants Evil to remain sealed, had to fight them and destroy their ambition. Dracula's demise left Olrox without purpose, and he seeks to establish his own rule, and to take over both the world and the Chaotic Realm. Though he does so more for the sake of knowledge than for the sake of power: Since Chaos, the Root of all Evil which used to manifest itself as Dracula, is bound to humanity's malice, he wants to know what would happen to it and anyone linked to it if he were to control the heart of all humans. Also, like Walter Bernhard centuries prior, he yearns for a challenging battle similar to his fight against Alucard. As such, he gathered the cultists following Graham Jones, winning their allegiance with promises of resurrecting their demented prophet. With their help, he summoned demons from the Castlevania, and managed to bring forth Legion and the Puppet Master. He transformed Legion into a replica of the Castle and created lookalikes of Dracula's monsters from the puppets, to build his power base. Olrox reunites with Death when he investigates the "Castlevania", but his former associate deems him a traitor to be killed and attacks him at once. Having the worthy foe he desired at last, Olrox battles the equally powerful Death to a standstill, countering his scythe with conjured swords and his waves of sickles with summoned bats. Olrox leads Death into a magical trap laid by Graham's cult, defeating him, and seals his power into a bloody hand. Death's soul is forced to possess the dying body of Julius Belmont's apprentice Curtis Lang, who tried to storm the Castle but was defeated and left for dead. Death as Curtis is then saved by Soma Cruz's and Julius' friend Hammer, along with Curtis' partner Michelle DaNasty. Posing as an amnesiac Curtis, Death teams up with Michelle to storm the Castle and settle their score. The pair confront Olrox, who reveals who "Curtis" truly is and the true nature of his Castle and army. Death engages a rematch, but respects Curtis' wish to keep Michelle safe by having her stand aside. Olrox summons again the bloody hand but Death destroys it and regains his powers. Michelle takes profit of the battle to shoot Olrox with a silver arrow, enabling Death to destroy him and his servants, but Olrox dies satisfied. As the fake Castle crumbles, Death, who still possesses Curtis, disappears ignoring Michelle's pleas, but it is eventually revealed that his possession protected the young vampire hunter, whom he released without harm. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' Another powerful vampire named Olrox appears in the Castlevania reboot game Lords of Shadow, an obvious reference to the original character. In this game, Commander Olrox is the older brother of Lieutenant Brauner; the two being the most prominent henchmen of the Lady of Shadow who rules over Vampires, Carmilla (Brauner and Carmilla being also based on two villains of the mainstream franchise). The brothers are demonic vampires summoned directly from Hell, who never were humans to begin with; hence their bat-like wings and features. Olrox serves as Carmilla's bodyguard, and is fought as a boss in her castle. He is a very violent foe who teleports frequently and constantly lunges towards Gabriel Belmont, trying to bite him to suck his blood, viciously swinging his claws, or striking with either one or two sabres. He is also able to throw his sabres like boomerangs, spinning so fast that it creates flames on their wake. When wounded enough, Olrox crashes open one of the coffins in the room and drinks blood from the dead werewolf inside to regain health. Gabriel must strike him to get him away from the corpse, which must then be destroyed. Olrox can only be defeated when no werewolf's corpse remain. External links *Olrox at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Demon Category:Aristocrats Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Book Villains